cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Randomness RP Episode 1
7:50 AngrydroidForce99 let's rp here 7:50 Manglytyg Yes. 7:50 AngrydroidForce99 Who are you going to be 7:50 Manglytyg I will be my new Oc Alex the cat. *Cat anthro 7:51 AngrydroidForce99 I'm putting this on my wiki if your okay with it 7:51 Manglytyg It's ok. 7:51 AngrydroidForce99 I'm being myself The rp starts in... 3 w 2 q 1 7:51 Manglytyg * Manglytyg gets up from bed. 7:51 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 video tapes mangly I can make a fortune off of this 7:52 Manglytyg * Manglytyg slowly opens his eyes. 7:52 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons an ant and puts it on the ground 7:52 Manglytyg * Manglytyg slowly stands up. 7:53 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 hides behind a car 7:53 Manglytyg * Manglytyg walks to the window 7:54 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 slides down the hood of the car slowly which attracts the attension of Bowser *attention 7:54 Manglytyg * Manglytyg hears a noise 7:54 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 uses the force to throw bowser down a cliff 7:54 Manglytyg "What was that? 7:55 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sneaks into the court yard of Ze Grand Hootal 7:55 Manglytyg * Manglytyg walks out the door 7:55 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons Indominus Rex 7:56 Manglytyg * Manglytyg looks and sees nobody 7:56 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons a Creeper which follows Alex 7:56 Manglytyg * Manglytyg goes back inside. 7:57 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 flys on a Koopa Paratroopa to Cat Anthro's house 7:58 Manglytyg * Manglytyg as he eats his food notices something fly in front of his house. 7:58 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 grabs an Invisiblity potion * AngrydroidForce99 sneaks into Cat Anthro's house 7:58 Manglytyg * Manglytyg continues to eat. 7:59 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 opens the refrigerator * AngrydroidForce99 grabs a whole chicken * AngrydroidForce99 runs put *out 7:59 Manglytyg * Manglytyg doesn't notice. 8:00 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 uses a morph wand to morph into EVIL PATRIXXX gray* Bowser climbs back up 8:01 Manglytyg * Manglytyg notices the fridge door open. 8:02 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 gobbles up the chicken in one bite 8:02 Manglytyg * Manglytyg wonders how did it open. 8:02 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons Shredder Snake to sneak into Mangly's room * AngrydroidForce99 summons Horse * AngrydroidForce99 gets on horse and gallops away 8:03 Manglytyg * Manglytyg just stares at the fridge door. 8:03 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 flys on to Mangly's roof using EVIL PATRIXXX powers 8:04 Manglytyg * Manglytyg notices the chicken is goe. 8:04 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 morphs into Bowser 8:05 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 smashes into Mangly's kitchen and eats the refrigerator and hops out 8:06 Manglytyg * Manglytyg just stares back. 8:06 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 grabs a car and eats it 8:06 Manglytyg Omg! 8:06 AngrydroidForce99 wtf * AngrydroidForce99 morphs into a worm that eats everything 8:08 Manglytyg wtf 8:09 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons an army of normal sized worms 8:13 Manglytyg * Manglytyg sleeps 8:14 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 realizes today's Friday the 13th 8:14 Manglytyg Is it 8:15 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 eats Mangly's house 8:15 Manglytyg My house 8:16 AngrydroidForce99 That ends the episode 8:17 Manglytyg Good Rp Category:Randomness RP